The Night Before Christmas
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: This is my Christmas Present to all you KuroFai shippers out there :D Merry Christmas. Its actually Christmas Eve now, since its 20 to one in the morning. Christmas fun and drunkeness. Hope you enjoy :D Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy. KuroganexFai. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N. So, this is a Christmas present for all my readers. I wanted to write something to do with Christmas as a Christmas present to thank you, and I came up with this *laughs* KuroganexFai, and Syaoran and Sakura are dating. Dedicated to I Am A Vampire Watermelon/DtechnoKira, Thoughtless7, Me Or The Wallpaper, twiinklestar and gwendal's wife, all huge KuroFai fans and fanfiction friends of mine *hugs you*

Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy. Rated M for this reason. And for Kurogane's potty mouth *pokes Kurogane*

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house….' Grumbled Kurogane. He was furious. 'Why'd I get stuck reading this damn Christmas story to Sakura and Syaoran while that bastard goes off to do the shopping for Christmas day? Ugh, that mage, he's more trouble then he's worth.'

_~Flashback~_

'_Kurooooo-rin!' Fai came bounding in to the room that him and the ninja shared at nine in the morning. The way he was acting, it seemed like he'd been up for a few hours and was already refreshed. Kurogane groaned, rolled over, and pretended to have not heard the mage. This, of course, was an impossible task. Fai ran over to the bed and jumped on Kurogane. Kurogane looked at Fai like he wanted to kill him. Fai laughed and jumped off him 'Oooooooh, Kuro-pon is angry! Listen, Kuro-chan, tomorrow is Christmas day and the kids need a party, so I'm going shopping. Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan and Mokona are really excited, Kuro-woof-woof, so don't be a misery-guts, okay? Oh, and I want you to read them a story while I'm gone.' He threw a book at Kurogane's head, which narrowly missed him. Kurogane was contemplating throwing the book back at Fai's head, but the mage was out the room and out the house before Kurogane had even picked up the book._

_~End flashback~_

'Damn mage. I'm going to make his life a living hell for as long as he lives. And then I'll do it in the afterlife, too. I cant believe he's done this to me.' He felt something small land on his shoulder. He was about to swat it away when it spoke, which made him want to swat it away even more. It was that damn manjuu bun. Mokona said 'Hey, Kurogane, you're the black one and I'm the white one! We're opposites!' Mokona laughed and bounced back to where Syaoran and Sakura were sat, landing on Syaoran's head. He'd done it to avoid the now murderous intent that shone clearly in Kurogane's eyes. 'Wahhh, daddy wants to kill me!' Mokona shouted, mock scared. Kurogane sighed and looked down at the book, and continued reading 'Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.'

An hour later the front door opened. Syaoran was covered in flour, and Sakura in cocoa powder. Kurogane, however, was covered in eggs. After the story was finished Mokona had decided he wanted to make a cake, and decided he wanted to do it in the living room. He proceeded to empty the ingredients over the three of them, and was now sat on the lampshade on the ceiling, laughing, while Kurogane was trying his hardest to get him, and the two young lovers sat on the floor, just watching the carnage ensure.

Mokona was the first to notice the door open, and saw Fai coming in with shopping bags. Everyone stopped moving and looked towards the door. Fai looked at what was going on. 'Time for me to play mummy again.' He thought. Sakura stood up and went to help Fai with the bags. Syaoran followed. Fai asked 'Well, Kuro-daddy, what went on here then?' Kurogane answered 'Damn mage. I told you you shouldn't have left me alone with these kids. I read them the story like you told me, and everything was fine. Then that manjuu bun—' he pointed at the light shade '—decided he wanted to make a cake. What he didn't tell us is that he wanted to do it in the living room, and that we were the main ingredients.' Fai's shoulders were shaking, then he erupted. 'Hahahahahahahaha!' For some reason unknown to Kurogane, the mage obviously found this hilarious. Fai could feel the ninja's anger, and stopped laughing. 'Okay, Kuro-puu, since the kids helped me put the shopping away, they can get cleaned up while me and you clean up in here.' Fai walked off into the kitchen, leaving Kurogane silently fuming. Fai said 'Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, you two go clean up and have a bath, okay? Thanks for putting the shopping away. Me and Kuro-daddy are going to clean up in the front room.' The two youngsters nodded and left the room to go upstairs, holding hands.

Fai walked back into the living room. 'The manjuu bun has gone upstairs with the kids.' Kurogane growled. Fai smiled. They set down to cleaning the living room. Kurogane said 'Ugh, being covered in egg is driving me wild. I'm gonna get washed after the kids. Mind if I take off my shirt?' Fai just shook his head. Kurogane pulled his shirt over his head. Fai watched the sculptured chest be released from under the shirt. If he didn't have better control, he'd have started drooling. However, he couldn't draw his eyes away from his chest. Kurogane looked at him 'Idiot, what are you doing? Come on, help me clean up.' Fai just looked away, a sly smile covering his face. A plan was formulating in his mind, and Christmas was going to come early for Fai.

10 minutes later Fai slipped on a patch of egg left by Kurogane's shirt. Fai sighed, laughing in his head. Of course, that was entirely deliberate. Kurogane came and crouched down next to Fai. 'Idiot, watch what you're doing. Are you okay?' a brief look of concern crossed his features. Kurogane tried to hide it, but Fai noticed and he smiled. He reached up, pulled Kurogane to him, and kissed him. Kurogane gasped, which Fai teasingly took as an invitation in. Then it was Fai's turn to gasp. Kurogane was kissing him _back! _There was a quick fight for dominance, before it seemed like Kurogane came to his senses and pulled away 'Damn bastard mage, what are you doing?' Fai winked. 'I was making myself feel better.' He turned away, starting to clean up again. Kurogane sighed, and began to clean up again.

After they finished clearing up, Fai said to Kurogane 'I'm just going out for a while, Kuro-pi, I'll be back soon.' Fai giggled and ran out the door, leaving Kurogane confused and _very _worried about what the mage was planning. He made a mental note to murder him when he came back. Not in front of the kids, of course. Kurogane just sat and read a book, waiting for Fai to return and the kids to come down. Fai returned an hour later, and the kids had come downstairs twenty minutes earlier, now clean. Fai had 5 bags full of sake. Kurogane groaned. Fai was an even bigger idiot when he got drunk. And now the kids were old enough to drink…….. Kurogane was dreading it. He had another bag too, full of Christmas decorations. There was a tree outside that Kurogane had been ordered by the mage to bring inside, which he begrudgingly did. He put it in a corner of the room where it would not get in his way, knowing it would not move as none of the other three would be able to carry it. There was one more bag, though. Fai was being especially coy about this bag. He wouldn't let anyone look inside. Kurogane groaned 'I'm going for a shower, leave some of that for me. I think I'm going to need it tonight.' Fai giggled again and said 'Yes, Kuro-puu, you will.' Kurogane looked questioningly at Fai, before making the decision that he _really_ didn't want to know.

Half an hour later Kurogane came downstairs, towel drying his hair. He was wearing a new change of clothes. He was amazed at how Fai managed to keep the kids and that damn manjuu under control. Mokona was sleeping. Fai, Sakura and Syaoran were had just finished decorating the house. There were paper chains everywhere, and a big tree covered in tinsel and baubles in the corner of the room where Kurogane had put it earlier. The tree had an angel on the top. He considered removing it and replacing it with the sleeping manjuu. But then he'd get no peace this Christmas from Mokona's wailing, so he decided against it. All the sake bottles were full. It was clear they had waited for Kurogane. As Kurogane was walking across the room, Fai grinned 'Hey, Kuro-rin, you're t shirt is on backwards.' Kurogane looked down, to see that it was on the right way. Fai sniggered 'HA! Made you look!' Kurogane proceeded to throw the towel from his almost dry hair at Fai, which hit him square in the face. The following 'Ah!' woke Mokona from the deep sleep he was in. He immediately bounced over to Kurogane. 'Hey, Kuro-daddy, your hair is all fluffy!' he said, laughing, then bounced over to the safety of Fai's arms. Kurogane growled and sat down, reaching for the bag of sake and a cup.

Five hours later Mokona was clutching an almost empty third bottle, and was sat on the sofa watching TV absently, more focused on getting drunk. Sakura and Syaoran had drank 4 bottles of their sake and passed out. Kurogane and Fai had carried them upstairs half an hour ago. It was now one am. Fai and Kurogane had almost emptied their 5th bottle of sake, and were planning on drinking what was left of Syaoran's and Sakura's. Mokona called out 'Fai, Kuro-myu, I'm going to bed now. He went sleepily up the stairs, grabbing his remaining sake on the way up. Fai had that mischievous glint in his eyes that Kurogane didn't like. 'So, Kuro-daddy, did you enjoy our little kiss today?' Kurogane groaned 'No, you bastard, I didn't.' Fai laughed 'Oh really?' he said, smiling, drawing closer to Kurogane. Fai closed the distance between their faces. Yet again, Kurogane resisted at first but then started to kiss Fai back. Fai was expecting it this time, so he wasn't shocked. Fai ran his hand up Kurogane's back, then ran his other along his inner thigh, stopping very close to a sensitive area on Kurogane's body. Kurogane pushed Fai away, but the mage was smirking. He knew Kurogane wanted it, he just needed to coax him into it. Kurogane said 'You damn bastard, what the hell are you doing to me?' Fai smiled mischievously again. He said 'Oh, come on, Kuro-puu, I know you liked that.' Kurogane gasped 'I did not, mage.' Fai's eyes sparkled 'Oh, and I suppose that's natural, is it, then?' he asked teasingly, pointing down to the middle of Kurogane's legs. Kurogane groaned. He thought 'Of all the times I could get an erection, I have to do it now and betray myself.' Kurogane hurriedly covered his thighs with his hands. He downed the rest of his sake and said 'I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up when you come, bastard.' Fai just laughed, a mysterious glint in his eyes 'Of course not, Kuro-daddy.'

Half an hour later Kurogane was still lied in bed. He could not get rid of his erection, no matter how hard he tried. That cheerful mage's face kept popping in to his head, and his erection would just not go. He heard the door open, and someone slide in. He figured it would be the mage, so closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard the lamp next to Fai's bed flip on, and wondered 'What the hell is he doing now?' He heard the light flip off again, and the next moment Kurogane was being poked. He groaned. 'What is it, you bastard?' he said without opening his eyes. Fai said 'Open your eyes, Kuro-rin. I have something to show you. Don't you want to see what was in that bag that I wouldn't show anyone earlier?' Kurogane's eyes snapped open. There, stood in front of him, stood Fai. Dressed as _Santa._ Fai said 'I've come to give you your Christmas present early, Kuro-myuu.' He smiled seductively. He bent down and kissed Kurogane like he had earlier in the day. He licked Kurogane's bottom lip, and Kurogane opened his mouth. Fai explored every inch of Kurogane's mouth. Fai felt hands on his arms, then he was pushed down on the bed. He looked up to see Kurogane with lust-filled eyes, and he smirked. 'You bastard.' Kurogane said 'You look utterly ridiculous in that outfit.' Fai laughed 'Are you gonna help me out of it then, Kuro-puu?' Fai laughed 'I might, as long as you promise to be good.' Fai wound his arms around Kurogane's neck 'Oh no, Kuro-daddy, I'm going to be a very _bad _boy.' (1) He said, licking his lips. He pulled Kurogane's face down to his own, kissing him again. Fai began sliding Kurogane's shirt off. Kurogane's hands were also sliding up Fai's chest. Soon both shirts were disposed off, followed by their remaining clothes. Fai's erection rubbed against Kurogane's, and Kurogane began to grind them together. Fai gasped, getting more turned on. Kurogane pushed him down on to the bed, and took his length in to his mouth. Fai gasped again, and tried to buck up in to Kurogane's mouth, but Kurogane's hands were holding his hips. Fai stammered 'K-Kuro-rin, not fair.' Kurogane ignored him and continued sucking. Fai's hands wound themselves tight in Kurogane's hair, in an attempt to pull further of himself in Kurogane's mouth. Kurogane pulled Fai's length out of his mouth. He put his fingers up to Fai's mouth. 'Suck.' He commanded. Fai did so. After a few minutes, Kurogane pulled them out of his mouth. Kurogane said 'This will hurt.' Fai just nodded. Kurogane placed one finger inside Fai. Fai gasped from the mix of pain and pleasure. Kurogane waited for him to adjust, then added a second finger. Kurogane then started to scissor his fingers, stretching the blonde underneath him. He brushed against a bundle of nerves inside Fai, and he gasped and grabbed hold of Kurogane's hair. 'Do--- do that again!' Fai panted. Kurogane grinned 'So that's where it is.' He thought. Kurogane deemed Fai stretched enough, and pulled his fingers out. Fai groaned, protesting at the sudden loss of contact. Kurogane took the lube, and applied some to his erection. Kurogane failed to stifle a groan, and Fai moaned and wriggled underneath him while watching this. Kurogane positioned himself at his entrance, and said 'You ready, mage?' Fai nodded, lust clouding his eyes. Kurogane pushed his entire length into Fai, and Fai moaned. Kurogane waited for him to adjust, then pulled out and thrust back in. Fai gripped the bed sheets and moaned loudly. Kurogane smirked, realising he'd found the spot inside Fai. He pulled out and thrust in again, aiming for that same spot. Fai moaned again, writhing underneath him. Kurogane pulled out and thrust in for a while longer, then Fai came all over his chest. Kurogane came after a few more thrusts. He collapsed, spent, on top of Fai. He rolled off to the side of Fai, facing away from him. Fai said 'Merry Christmas, Kuro-rin.' Kurogane mumbled 'Merry Christmas, idiot.' Fai smiled and fell asleep behind Kurogane. Kurogane followed soon after.

Kurogane woke the next morning with a large headache. His face fell as he remembered the previous nights events. And then he sat bolt upright. 'I did THAT with the mage?!' he almost screamed, but didn't as he didn't want Sakura or Syaoran or Mokona to hear. No one could find out about this, ever. The worst thing, he thought to himself, was that he couldn't even deny that he'd enjoyed it. Because he had. Enjoyed it, that is. He then thought 'Where is that bastard, anyway? He was here when I fell asleep, so where is he now?' He just groaned, stood up, and went to get washed.

Thirty minutes later he went downstairs, washed and fully clothed. He looked around, expecting the mage to be there. He saw the table covered with food, and knew that Fai must have cooked it. He said to the two kids 'Hey, where's that damn mage?' Syaoran smiled, and answered 'Said he wasn't feeling well. He said that you were snoring, so he came downstairs this morning and said he was going back to sleep in my bed.' Mokona snickered and Sakura giggled. 'Okay, don't worry.' Kurogane thought to himself 'Its just one more reason I have to kill that bastard.' Syaoran continued 'Uh, Kurogane-san? We heard loud noises coming from yours and Fai-san's room last night. Were you fighting?' Kurogane answered 'Uh, no, we weren't.' Sakura and Mokona giggled, and Sakura pulled on Syaoran's sleeve. He came and crouched down next to her, and she whispered something in his ear. Syaoran looked at Kurogane, mouth open, a faint blush on his face. Kurogane walked away, over to the table. He turned back to the kids 'Did the mage do all this?' Syaoran nodded 'Yes, very early this morning, before he went back to bed. And—' Syaoran turned to the tree '—these two presents are from Fai-san to you, Kurogane-san. He said that the large one is the one you have to open last, after all your other presents. Those two there are from me and Sakura-chan, and that one there is from Mokona. Fai-san said he'd open the ones for him when he was feeling better, so I moved the ones from me, Sakura-chan, Mokona and yourself, Kurogane-san, around to the back of the tree.' Kurogane nodded and sat down. Mokona said 'So, I think we should take it in turns. Sakura and Syaoran first, then Mokona, and then Kuro-rin. And we'll do this until we've opened them all.' The kids went first, opening their presents from Kurogane. They both said 'Thank you.' Then Mokona went, opening his present from Syaoran. He said thank you, bounding over to Syaoran to give him a kiss on the cheek. Kurogane opened his present from Sakura, saying thank you to the young princess. She nodded, smiling. Next, Syaoran and Sakura exchanged their presents, blushing. They had bought each other matching necklaces, both with an S on them, and they blushed deeper as they put them on each other. It went on like this until only Kurogane's large present from Fai was left. Kurogane walked over to it wearily. 'What has the damn mage thought up?' he thought as he wandered over to it. He pulled back the wrapping paper and opened the top of the cardboard box. A handful of Christmas confetti was thrown in his face and hair. Fai jumped up out of the box, grinning madly at the stunned Kurogane. Kurogane stammered 'Your dressed as…. As.… an elf! You crazy mage, last night it was Santa, now its an elf? You look ridiculous, yet again.' Fai grinned seductively and whispered in Kurogane's ear 'Do you want to help me out of it again?' Kurogane responded by punching Fai. Kurogane sat down on the floor while Fai clambered awkwardly out of the box. He went to the back of the tree and opened them all. He stood up, saying thank you to the two kids and Mokona. He then took Kurogane's hand, dragging him upright. Kurogane said 'Wait, you bastard, what are you doing?' Fai shook his head 'Tsk, tsk, watch your mouth in front of the kids.' Kurogane snarled 'You didn't answer my question, _bastard.'_ He said pointedly. Syaoran said, question in his recently not-so-innocent eyes 'Yes, Fai-san, what exactly _are _you doing?' Fai giggled and turned back to face Syaoran 'I'm giving Kuro-puu his own personal thank you from me.' Sakura and Syaoran's faces blushed scarlet again, and Mokona giggled. Fai pulled Kurogane up the stairs, laughing. Kurogane groaned. This was going to be a _long_ day.

A/N. (1) I'm sorry for the God-awful cheesy pun. I couldn't resist, since its Christmas, and you know, naughty and nice and all. Wallpaper-chan, that was for you :D

A/N. Man that was longer then I intended. I hope it wasn't too long :s anyway, hope you enjoyed, and merry Christmas :D


End file.
